


A bed and a dream.... A dream and a bed.... Us...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles buys a new bed.. Builts a new life..Still wants the Alpha from his past...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	A bed and a dream.... A dream and a bed.... Us...

**Author's Note:**

> After I accidentally deleted half of it...  
> Its finally finished it... 😌

Stiles' internship ended sooner than anyone else's in his class and then the young agent came back to Beacon Hills.

He missed his dad and a certain werewolf, not that he would ever admit it, so he packed his few belongings and returned to his hometown.

Since his dad was living with Melissa he decided to buy a place of his own.

His father and a small loan helped him buy a little wooden cabin at the edge of the Beacon Hills preserve.

It wasn't much but Stiles loved it.

He would have the privacy and quiet needed to work remotely to his cases, mostly profiling suspects and criminals, plus a chance to discover more about his spark; even train a little.

He hadn't talked to anyone else about his magic besides his dad and Deaton.

Stiles always wanted to explore his supernatural abilities, whatever they may be and help the pack and Derek in every way possible.

A home base to start training was a good place to start. 

A small kitchen, one plain area with a small fireplace, a leather brown couch on front and a double bed in the corner next to a window.

Stiles thought about it a lot before he bought that bed.

He pictured where to place it and how many cosy nights he was gonna spend on it.

Even if he was alone.

He searched on the internet a lot and visited many local places.

He wanted something beautiful, modern but also fitting into the space, cosy and when he saw it... It was love at first sight.

A beautiful double bed with two big light grey-green pillows attached to the head board that reminded him of one gorgeous pair of green eyes.

The pillows were so big and comfy that Stiles was certain he was going to spend many rainy nights watching his favourite shows on Netflix curled with soft blankets.

He picked a matching soft mattress and when the moving company brought them in he was ecstatic.

That night he took a hot shower and was ready to explore the comfort of his own newly bought bed.

Then Scott showed up frustrated with Allison.

That night Stiles learnt the whole pack had returned to town.

The two boys talked about everything that night, until the bitten Alpha werewolf fell asleep next to his best friend.

The next night Issac showed up!

Apparently Derek and Peter were training and the young werewolf couldn't read or spend any more time around them.

The beta's dislike towards violence was more than known to the human. So, Isaac also spent the night in Stiles's bed.

One by one the whole pack showed up in Stiles' house.

Lydia, Allison, Erica, even Boyd; they talked about what was troubling them and then passed out in the big bed.

Stiles didn't think about it much.. He just noticed that a certain Alpha werewolf hadn't showed up to his place at all, like he used to.

He tried to reason with it since the supernatural activity in BH was definitely reduced. The born werewolf didn't need him, so he avoided Stiles like a plague ever since he returned; it's not like he and Derek were friends, or anything else for that matter.

The human boy hated it. He tried to ignore it, but it pained him.

He knew that the werewolf wasn't interested in him in any kind of way... So, he should be mature about it, accept it, and move on.

But this?

The whole pack had visited him except Derek!

Even Peter showed up to give him some books and coffee as an act of goodwill, welcoming him back avoiding any reference towards his nephew.

But Derek?

Nothing!

Nada!

And Stiles was furious, mostly to himself.

He didn't have the right to feel this way.

Loving Derek while the werewolf didn't feel the same, didn't give him the right to feel betrayed or mad at Derek.

Days went on and on and one Friday night as Stiles returned from his weekly grocery shopping he found Peter holding a half-passed out bleeding Derek on his shoulder on the doorstep of Stiles' house.

"Hunters" the older werewolf said as Stiles hurried to open the door and let them in.

The human turned on the lights and the fireplace with a clap of his hands once he placed the groceries on the kitchen's counter.

"Put him in bed." the human instructed as he looked for his first aid kit.

"He needs to ditch that loft. It's like a death trap. They were waiting for him. He was outnumbered by a lot. I even heard there is a bounty for him. A born Alpha werewolf it's a big deal, he should be more careful.'' Peter growled frustrated taking deep breaths.

"He should stay low for a couple of days and then seriously think about moving out. Maybe visit Cora for a while." Peter said as Stiles cleaned the werewolf's wounds with a special combo of herbs that Deaton had provided for him and his pack.

"I'll keep him safe. Don't worry. " the human said, focused on the task in hand.

"I'm sure you will. I have brought his things too. It's in a bag, in my car. I will go to Malia's. Please put some sense into him when he wakes up. He didn't want to leave. Maybe now you are finally here.. He will change his mind." the werewolf said carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked, looking for the first time Peter.

"That's his tale to tell. I'll bring his bag and go. He needs to heal, please keep him safe while he does." the older man said before he disappeared and came back again.

"No one will find him here. No one can enter besides the pack. Just keep the rest of them away until he has his strength is back. They need to stay low too. Keep their routine and we will be in touch. Call me or Derek on our cells." Stiles was babbling thinking out loud.

"Sure." Peter said and headed to the door.

"Keep our stubborn Alpha safe, Stiles." Peter instructed as he headed towards the door.

"Will do." Stiles said as he got up and followed the older werewolf to the entrance.

"I'll enhance my protection spells so we'll be safe. They wont think that an FBI agent would shelter a werewolf. You did good bringing him here." the human commented.

"I know Stiles. I'm sure he wanted to be here with you too. He trusts you. Just give him a chance to say it." Peter smiled sadly.

"Will do," Stiles answered, closing his eyes as he placed a protection spell on Peter too.

"Be safe" he said before he closed the door and locked him.

He neared the bed and sat down caressing softly the cheek of the unconscious werewolf.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time my Sourwolf huh?" Stiles wondered out loud.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered with eyes closed still sleeping.

"I'm here Der.. You are safe." Stiles repeated as he squeezed reassuringly the hand of the wolf.

The Alpha's wounds cleaned from wolfsbane seemed to heal nicely.

Stiles exhaled as he saw the born wolf healing.

"What I'm going to do with you now?" the human mumbled to himself.

Derek was at his house, on his bed wounded and passed out.

Stiles wondered what he had done to deserve this punishment.

The love of his life next to him and couldn't do anything about it.

Stiles was lost in thought while the werewolf blinked a few times taking in his surroundings.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered with a growly voice.

"Hey.." the human answered smiling. "Peter brought you in. Are you in pain? I can help you, make you something warm, maybe add some herbs Deaton gave me." Stiles continued as he started to get up and look towards the kitchen the werewolf grabbed his hand.

"Stay?" he asked with a soft voice.

Stiles' heart melted as Derek tried to move and give him space.

The human laid next to him without taking his eyes off him.

"What now? You should get some rest." Stiles pressed. 

"Tell me what have been upto. I haven't seen you in a while." Derek looked at him back with soft eyes. 

"Well.. I finished training, it was really interesting. I loved it there, but then I came back.. And working remotely it's good. I like it. Keeps me on my toes and gives me a chance to have the necessary perspective from a distance you know? Plus I get to see my dad and the pack.. And well everyone.. It's good. Things have been good." Stiles smiled awkwardly towards the werewolf. 

"i'm glad. You deserve this Stiles. Be happy, do things that you love." Derek said putting the back of his palm under his cheek.

"What have you been up to?" Stiles asked, mimicking Derek's move turning on his side and looking at him under the night light.

"Nothing much. Since most of you left town things had been quiet. I kept training with Peter, talking with Cora, and visited her twice. She found a new pack in Mexico and her boyfriend Max is a nice guy. I kept tabs with Isaac and Erica. They came back. They have been good.'' Derek said getting more comfortable as his smaller wounds have been healed completely.

"Then hunters showed up and you know the rest." Derek smiled a little.

"So you and Peter and you seem closer. He looked really concerned about you being safe. I told him I would keep you alive." Stiles declared and closed his eyes for a bit.

"Yes things have been good, we tried to heal old wounds I guess..." the werewolf said.

"Speaking of wounds... Are you healing?" Stiles tried to peak the stern of the older man.

"Yes they seem to be doing ok. I'll be out of your hair shortly." Derek said, trying to get up.

"You are not going anywhere.." Stile straight up immediately and looked at him seriously.

"Peter is right about the loft. You shouldn't go back there. It's too dangerous for you. You can stay here...If you want... I mean I know I'm not one of your favourite people but...You can crush here as long as you need." the human mumbled quickly.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, sounding vulnerable.

Stiles blushed avoiding looking at the eyes of the werewolf and whispered "positive".

Derek lifted the human's chin and smiled at him.

"Thank you.. For everything..." Derek said meaning something more that Stiles didn't dare to decipher at the moment.

"Anything for my Alpha." Stiles smirked and Derek growled softly pulling closer to his body and cuddling him hard.

"Der.. I have work to do...Plus you need to eat. I should make you something. It will help with the healing." Stiles said as trying to move away..

"I'm good, stay.." the Alpha whispered and held him tighter.

"Fine..." Stiles declared like it was a hardship. 

They fell asleep cuddling, lost on each other's arms.

The next day Derek was all healed up and Stiles was afraid what that may mean. Maybe Derek was going back to the loft, to find Peter or visit Cora.. But Stiles wanted him to stay.. 

"I can hear you thinking." Derek whispered, pulling him close to his body.. 

"Yeah.. Old habits die hard I guess.. I'm making pancakes for breakfast.. Want something special toppings?" the human asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Anything is fine really.." the born werewolf got up, stretching and Stiles couldn't take his eyes off the man. He tried to focus on the task in hand while Derek took a shower and came out of the bathroom all cleaned up wearing some fluffy buttons and a plain t-shirt walking barefoot around the house taking everything in.

"It's so.. you..this house is beautiful.." Derek declared as he took a seat across the human who was cooking something delicious.

Stiles placed a big dish with everything in it; pancakes, bacon, eggs and a huge glass of orange juice and coffee in front of the man.

"When did you make all these?" the wolf wondered.

"Magic... I've been training.." Stiles blushed and took a seat across him.

"These are really good.." Derek said after tasting everything.

"I'm glad.. Please eat up cause Peter will have my head if I don't take care of youx properly. " Stiles mussed and Derek laughed. 

"Peter likes you way too much for that.. Don't worry..I won't let him touch you." the werewolf smiled and Stiles blushed.

"Thanks.. I'll just... I have some work to do. Will you be ok? I have books and Tv and you can borrow a laptop..." Stiles turned around to find something for Derek to do so he won't leave.

"Stiles relax..." Derek smiled placing his hand on top of Stiles. "I'll eat my breakfast and read something on the porch. It's safe right?" the werewolf asked.

"The spell works just fine within the house perimeter. As long as you stay inside the fence you're ok." Stiles reassured him and Derek hummed in agreement.

The day passed rather smoothly after that. They both got into work. Apparently Derek was working in distance for some architect company which blew Stiles' mind. After that he bombarded Derek with questions and then they fell into comfortable silence.

Derek helped prepare lunch and after they cleaned up Stiles had some more work to do while Derek took a nap.

Stiles didn't ogle at the sleeping man in front of him. He didn't not...

And if Derek caught him staring hours later he denied it..

By the time Stiles' work was done for the day the sun had set and Derek had claimed a spot next to him by the fireplace.

Rain had started and Stiles was gazing outside the window.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Derek proposed making Stiles face him.

"You still like movies right?" the werewolf sounded ashamed for some reason.

"Yeah sure... Just... I only have my laptop and this couch isn't made for movies. Let's get into bed.." Stiles blushed realising what he said and moved to the bed.

"It smells like pack..the bed." Derek said, making Stiles smile.

"They've been around.. Besides their Alpha.." Stiles sassed a bit, biting his lip regretting what just said.

"I wanted to come... I just... I didn't want to disturb you..." the werewolf said embarrassed.

"I thought that you might not want to see me.." Derek said with a low voice.

Stiles was shocked looking at him.

"I didn't want to see you? I came back for you; you big duffus..." Stiles almost screamed making the lights of the room flick.

"You came back for me?" Derek repeated feeling lost.

"You know what? Forget it.. Lets just watch the movie." Stiles said and picked the first movie he found available on Netflix folding his hands protectively in front of his chest and poutting.

Stiles picked "Holidates" and started to pretend he was watching the movie while Derek couldn't take his eyes from the human thinking.

Stiles had come back to Beacon Hills.

He built a house.

Practiced his magic.

Kept in touch with his pack, the pack who obviously had been around; took care of them, protecting them.

Even Peter has accepted Stiles and his role to the pack and Derek's life.

Only Derek had been the fool to stay away... To protect Stiles.. To give him a chance for another life... And he ended up where he was all along. Where he belonged all along.

He pulled the little spark in his arms, cuddling him and nuzzling the back of his neck as he placed soft kisses on it.

"You should watch the movie.." Stiles said breathless.

"I have better things to do... Something way better to watch right here.. Live.." the Alpha growled placing a soft bite on the shoulder of the spark.

"Oh really?" Stiles asked.

Derek hummed pushing away the laptop and cornering the human against the soft pillows on the headboard.

"I've imagined this moment..." Stiles bit his lips looking at the werewolf with heat in his eyes disarming the powerful man in front of him and forcing him to claim the long-longing lips of Stiles'.

Derek's kiss was like everything he ever imagined; claimming, hot, passionate, full of emotion and desperation; yes Derek seemed desperate for Stiles' lips and Stiles was ok with it. 

Stiles kissed back with everything he got. He wanted this for so long he thought he could never have it; but now... now he was ecstatic and really turned on.

A soft whine Stiles left once Derek pulled back in order to give them both a breath didn't seem to express how much closer he needed the Alpha.

"Take me.. Just don't get away..." Stiles whined the words as Derek growled covered his body, with ravishing his lips again and again.

Derek claimed him once they reached their climax, grinding on each other still wearing half of their clothes.

"That was..." Stiles breathed hard as he cleaned into the naked chest of the werewolf who was smiling with his eyes closed holding Stiles, his mate tight.

"I've dreamt about this... For so long... All this time lost'' Derek whispered back, licking the neck of the human and the newly fresh bite on his mate's neck.

"You are mine now little Spark.." Derek flashed his red eyes and growled possessively cuddling the little human.

Stiles hummed happily, coming closer to the furnace of Derek's body who held the human tight.

"And you are mine?" he asked hesitantly, hiding on the chest of the Alpha.

"Always and forever baby...." Derek smiled, flashing his adorable bunny teeth and kissing the pouting lips of the human.

That's how their forever started....

That night....

Under the moonlight...

On a bed bought for them both..

The end...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile...  
> So leave a kudos...


End file.
